


Headlines

by betawho



Series: Headlines [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story containing <i>every single New Who episode title</i>, in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**HEADLINES**

Doctor Who **Rose** unexpectedly from cancellation. Many people thought it was the **End of the World** , but loyal fans, **the Unquiet Dead** who kept the series alive for decades, knew that stories about **Aliens of London** wouldn't cause **World War III.**

**Dalek** s had been in the series for **the Long Game** and by **Father's Day** even the **Empty Child** in the audience was drawn to the joy and wonder when **the Doctor Dances**. The series became a **Boom Town** and only a few cried **Bad Wolf** or prophesied a **Parting of the Ways** for the New Series.

The BBC knew there were **Children in Need, Special** kids who deserved a Christmas treat. **The Christmas Invasion** of Doctor Who toys on the shelf made toy stores the **New Earth** for shoppers who fought **Tooth and Claw** for the best toys so they could show them off at the **School Reunion**. **The Girl in the Fireplace** made headlines when she refused to come out until the stores had lowered the **Rise of the Cybermen** prices and in the end the **Age of Steel** used in making the toys was addressed, as it became clear that toxic paint was not the only toy hazard coming from China.

 **The Idiot's Lantern** broadcasted the scandal on the news all day, they said it was an **Impossible Planet** where we couldn't even trust toys anymore and that China was a **Satan Pit** for exporting such toys, and that **Love and Monsters** shouldn't go together when a little girl has to **Fear Her** own doll. **The Army of GHOSTS** (Geriatric Host of Suitable Toy Specialists) said that this was a **Doomsday** of toy importing for Great Britain.

Headlines soon switched to covering the scandal of **the Runaway Bride** s, when heiresses **Smith and Jones** were found to have joined forces and escaped their bodyguards by using a **Shakespeare Code**. Fortunately **Gridlock** prevented the heiresses from running far. They were found by **Daleks in Manhattan**. **The Evolution of the Daleks** (Defense Against Lovers Ever Kissing Society) made a fascinating, but slightly disturbing side story to the scandal.

The International Space Station took over headlines the world over when **The Lazarus Experiment** , with it's **42** volunteers was found to be a complete failure. **Human Nature** is apparently not suited for cryo-revival in space. **The Family of Blood** group "O" was found to have fatally adverse side effects in the cryo-revival process. All the volunteers were lost in a **Blink** when automatic transfusions during the revival process caused heart failure in each patient. The **Utopia** n idea of living forever was lost in the **Sound of Drums** , as the heartbeats of 41 patients accelerated and died together in the **Last of the Time. "Lords** ," the doctor replied, " **Time Crash** ed" "It was like **the Voyage of the Damned**. We all felt like **Partners in Crime** for not realizing this would happen. If I stood in **the Fires of Pompeii** it would not be as painful as remembering that **Planet of the** Bl **ood**."

 **The Sontaran Stratagem** (Space ONboard Tracking and Return Automated Nodule) was used to return the shuttles to Earth, but this tragedy will forever leave a **Poison Sky** as a legacy of this space experiment. 

One happy point did occur in that the **Doctor's Daughter** was cleared of the fatal "O" type blood using **The Unicorn** (a new filtration and purification device, named after the purifying properties of the legendary Unicorn's horn) **and the Wasp** (a new, high speed patient injection system capable of delivering complex medicine loads in a superfast series of jabs).

However, here at NASA there was **Silence in the Library** as the records were compiled for the final time, as well as moments of silence the world over for our **Forest of the Dead**. They flew into that **Midnight** of space to bring us a new future, but an unexpected **Turn Left** left them **Stolen** from **Earth** and at their **Journey's End.**

They now sing with the **Music of the Spheres** as we all wait for the **Next Doctor** _Who_ can discover what went wrong and continue this New Series of exploration.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
